leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Faba/Games/Quotes/SM
Memorial Hill :"Stand firm! Think of what the president would say!" :"Why, I am the Aether Foundation's last line of defense! What would become of the foundation if something were to happen to me now?" :"Ah! Here is a promising young ! Fight in my stead, child, and rout these Team Skull ruffians. I will bestow honor upon you, if you do!" :"Yes, indeed. You are a trial-goer, aren't you? You're a splendid Trainer." :"I am deeply impressed! I'd like to reward you by showing you something truly astounding. Once you have finished your grand trial, come to Hano Grand Resort and I will take you to see a wondrous place." Hano Grand Resort :"So you've come at last." :"Ah. But forgive me. I have yet to introduce myself. You may call me Faba. I told you before that I would show you someplace astounding, right? Well, that wondrous place is... !" :"Let me tell you about Aether Paradise. Just as the name suggests, Aether Paradise is a veritable paradise for Pokémon that floats far out in the sea surrounding Alola. It is an artificial island, made entirely by human technology, for the protecting of Pokémon! Of course I'm an adult who keeps his promises. So I will prove to you that all I've told you is the absolute truth with a tour of Aether Paradise. You will come, won't you?!" ::Yes: "Good, good. Then you'll come with me. Aether Paradise will amaze you." ::No: "Hmm. Yes. Well, children are often too frivolous and aimless to properly think through— Ahem. I mean they value their freedom so. But the answer that I want to hear from you is a resounding "Yes!" Now let's hear it!" :"Oh? Even Kahuna Olivia has come to see you off?" :"Then let us enjoy an adventure upon that grand vessel that will take us across the high seas! By which I mean to say, the ferry." Aether Paradise B1F :"Here we are, you two. This is Aether Paradise." :"Aether Paradise is a facility created for the conservation of Pokémon. It has been outfitted with all of the latest technology for this purpose. Downstairs, our teams work on developing new Poké Balls and more. Yes, all for the sake of Pokémon conservation." :"Though you will not be able to use any of your Poké Balls within Aether Paradise. A jamming signal is broadcast throughout the facility to prevent them from functioning." :"Yes, excuse you! What is the meaning of that form of address? I have a title for a reason! How else will anyone know how important I am?" :"Now, I must go speak with the president about our conservation efforts on ... Show these children around, and then take them to meet the president as well." Aether Paradise 1F * Before battle :"I, Faba, am the Aether Branch Chief. The only one in the world, I'm irreplaceable." :"And here you come back...uninvited?" :"Hee hee hee! Look at you... Living out in the world hasn't been kind, has it? But I'm still not telling you anything! And you of all people should understand why... Gladion." :"Oh ho... Is that right? Is that what you think?" :"So you wish to battle me? Branch Chief Faba? The man who is called Aether Paradise's last line of defense is to battle a mere child?!" :"As you will!" * Upon being defeated :"Aiyee!" * After being defeated :"H-h-how can this be?! How could this child..." :"Indeed... The world truly hasn't been kind to you, has it? Look how hard it has made you. If you're looking for , I suppose it might be downstairs." :"Well...if you must know... I've heard experiments are held down there. Experiments aiming to tear the very boundaries of the world apart." :"Why not? This is an act of kindness I can do for you thanks to my position as branch chief." * If talked to before using the elevator :"...You should descend, promptly. I am being kind. Can't you see that?" * After clearing B2F :"My, my...what naughty children. You should just lay your heavy heads down." :"But I knew that you would struggle onward— I could see through every action you would take. So I knew you would try to reach the president." :"And that is why! I knew that I would be able to ambush you here and remedy my previous failure. The only reason I let you in the lower floor was to buy time to gather more staff to stop you." :"Indeed! I have it right here." :"What?!" :"E-enough, you lot! Teach these children a lesson!" * After battling the first pair of s :"H-h-h-how can this be? To be cornered by mere children?!" :"E-enough! I will show you the true power of Branch Chief Faba! The man who is called Aether Paradise's last line of defense! We will settle this at last with a Multi Battle!" * Upon being defeated :"Aiyee!" * After being defeated :"This is why... This is why I can't bring myself to like children." Aether Paradise 1F :"Well...I'm afraid that the little kerfuffle we went through resulted in my demotion. I am turning over a new leaf and beginning over as one of the rank and file. When all is said and done, I feel like I've become a completely different person. In mind and body." :"Could the new and improved Faba request a battle with you?" ::I'd rather not: "No! Does my new and improved form so intimidate you?" ::Of course: "Then here I come! The new and improved Faba makes his debut!" * Upon being defeated :"What is the meaning of this?!" * After being defeated :"So what did you think of the new and improved Faba, hmm? With my newfound charm, you will see me make my comeback within the foundation! And for that I will have to gain quite a bit of support behind me." :"That is just a little token from me, so you won't forget the new Faba. Now watch as I work my way up the ladder of the foundation once more!" :"When I was reduced to this low-ranking position, I had a sudden revelation. I desperately long for that title of respect!" Lusamine's Room :"Young Master Gladion is doing a fine job as the acting president of the foundation. But don't you think it would be more appropriate to have an adult like me fill the position...?" ::You're right: "You are surprisingly intelligent for a child!" ::You think so?: "This is why I hate dealing with child— Er, I mean... I find it so interesting talking with children." First challenge * Before battle :" ... Now that is a title that everyone in Alola would bow before! I'm already a champion when it comes to power and prestige, after all... Taking this title would be my just deserts!" * Upon being defeated :"Th-this child has—!" * After being defeated :"I admit you have potential... You have proved to me that my judgment of you when we first met was flawless, as usual. You are a worthy Champion!" Subsequent challenges * Before battle :"As long as you claim that title, I will keep clawing my way here to you! That's right! I'm here to relieve you of the title of Pokémon League Champion!" * Upon being defeated :"Th-this child has—!" * After being defeated :"You wait... Someday I will claw my way back up here again... but I suppose I should congratulate you first! See how bighearted I am to praise my opponent!"